


Mccree x Payload

by DellVanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellVanity/pseuds/DellVanity
Summary: A stupid fic my friend on discord asked for. Not serious at all.





	

     Everyone ran off. Again. It always happened, and every time it got no less annoying. Mercy at least looked _sorry_ when she ran off to go help their sorry asses. Hanz ran off after his brother to keep his sorry ass safe, then Rein ran after them because of course he would he's Reinhardt. Tracer ran off after them then Mercy followed. Surprise surprise. The payload rumbled under him as it stopped at the gate.

     "Yeah, me too, old girl." Mccree muttered as he patted the payload. He was sitting on the flat part at the back, partially because it was slightly more comfortable to sit on than the rest of it, and well, he didn't want to get thrown off when the payload started break open the gate. He didn't really like coming to Eichenwald, but he didn't really have a choice. 76 and the others were already out on another mission, and Winston swore he couldn't leave the watchpoint until the updates to Athena's systems were done. Hell, he knew this would happen. It always happened. He pulls the brim of his hat down as he hears the dying gurgle of some enemy nearby, presumably from Genji's blade. The payload rumbled as it started to move again and he gave it another soft pat. 

     "Yep, I wish they stayed too." he mutters. The sound of Hanzo's voice bounced off the walls as he summoned the dragons and Mccree braced himself as the blue dragons blew over him rattling the payload a bit. When they passed, he checked where he held onto the payload with his metal hand and yep, sure enough, the metal was warped. 

     "Sorry, ol' girl." he pats the side of the payload gently; "Didn' mean to." 

     "Are you.... talking to the payload." Hanzo said from the stairs beside where the payload gently stops. He gave Mccree a..... well his normal look. Scrunched nose, eyes slightly narrowed and his head slightly turned away. _That_ look.


End file.
